narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunt for the Kokuō: Junjohenkō's Black Reaper vs The Steaming Danger !
''The Hunt'' Raido with his partner Inari Okami arrived at the grounds of Konohagakure, with the mission to capture the Kokuō which was sealed inside the leader of a peace loving organization called Black Knights. "According to sources he is the leader of black knights, I believe he is called Yasuki or something similar to that and like the former Nine-tails Jinchūriki he charges head on. It's been often said that he can utilize a special nature release we have to be careful with that Inari" said Raido through his mask turning at Inari. "Lets get going", he added as both of them rushed towards the whereabouts of the five-tails, Raido activated his Chakra Compression to mute his chakra signature, and the civilian levels escaping, due to its extreme density, he was successfully able to utilize a Transformation Technique disguising himself as a normal villager. "I wish you best of luck," Inari said to his partner, Raido as he sat on the boulder trying to think of a way inside Konohagakure. Raido nodded his head moving past his partner and disappeared within a fraction of seconds moving towards konoha and reaching its gates. Meanwhile Yasuki and rogen were meeting with the Daimyo's of the Fire country along with the hokage to discuss the sole purpose of the Black Knights. Raido upon arriving on village began his search for the tailed beast. Both rogen and yasuki exited the building heading in their separate ways: Rogen going home and yasuki going to the training field. The disguised Raido takes out a bottle of water and drops some water on ground as he does so he puts his index finger on the spilled water, after some moments there was a sharp smirk on his face. "Found you", said Raido to himself while rushing towards the current location of the five-tails. Yasuki was sparring with one of his own clones when he heard the footsteps of someone approaching him. "Hello" said a village waving his hand as he walked towards Yasuki. Upon approaching him the villager said "I am your big fan". "My biggest "fan"? hm i'm sure you are sir!" said Yasuki. "I heard that you have something beastly inside you, is that true" asked the villager. well i wouldn't go as far as to say it's Beastly, i mean it is a beast but a calm beast cause ive tamed him" yasuki said with a grin on his face wondering who the villager was cause he's never seen him before. " I see, so do you have those tailed beast powers ? I have seen a tailed beast in my entire life so I was wondering if you could" said the village with a docile look on his face. Yasuki looked at the villager with a more serious look and said "everyone in the village knows i dont boast about these powers, so if you are an actual villager from teh hidden Leaf you'd know that too, so tell me Who are you!". "Well I am..." the man began leaping away from the grounds, "Follow me if you want to know or say good bye to your favorite village" he said to Yasuki while leaping. Yasuki leapt off the ground chasing after the suspicous man but also sending a message to someone else while he was traveling. Soon both of them reached the place just where the man wanted Yasuki to be, he approached his parter Inari and said "He's here". Yasuki recognized Inari from one of his previous battles and said to him "you, I know you, your from Neo Akatsuki?!" "Neo Akatsuki ?, what is that thing ?" Inari said has he looked at Yasuki with a grin. "You bastard" yasuki said as he activated Thunder Fist and combined it with a Rasengan creating Thunder Beast Rasengan and charging at Inari attempting to slam it into his chest. Raido deserted his transformed state, and with the help of his Mask he not only headbutted and stopped the Rasengan but also managed to push back Yasuki several meters away. Yasuki's jaw dropped as the man headbutted the rasengan but got back to his feet after being pushed back and asked "who the hell are you". " I'm no one… I don't want to be anyone.My name no longer matters. What matters is how would you save your life, you can hand us the beast and we might leave your village untouched", said Raido. "Save his life, aren't we gonna capture him alive" Inari asked Raido in confusion. "Won't he die when we seal him ? I am talking about that, everyone knows that fate is with us and this guy has run out of luck" commented Raido. "Its strange isn't it ?" Inari asked Raido has he moved closer towards Yasuki. "I would let you two settle this among yourselves, I wish you luck", said Raido to Inari while stepping back. "Not that I mean, there is nobody to protect this guy from, he is alone, strange for a jinchūriki" Inari said has he jumped up a tree with his quick reflex's. "Back to you, keep your attacks moving , Raido, I guess I'll wait for some company". "''Hmm?...I have no interest in this one, he is weak from what I guess so I will leave him to you", said Raido while shrugging.